Fatalité
by Blood-Countess
Summary: Il est Slytherin et sang-pur. Elle est Gryffindor et fille de Moldus. Leurs Maisons sont à l’opposé, leurs sangs les placent aux antipodes l’un de l’autre. Pourtant, un étrange sentiment les relie tous deux. Fatalité. SSxLE - MISE À JOUR CHAP 7
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Fatalité

**Auteur :** BloodCountess

**Résumé :** Il est Slytherin et sang-pur. Elle est Gryffindor et fille de Moldus. Leurs Maisons sont à l'opposé, leurs sangs les placent aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, un étrange sentiment les relie tous deux. Leur amour pourra-t-il être malgré leurs différences? Fatalité.

**Rating :** PG-13 pour violence et langage

**Content :** Romance, Drama, Angst

**Feedback :** Vos reviews seront toujours appréciées. Il n'y a rien qui fasse plus chaud au cœur et encourage un auteur, je vous le garantie.

**Dédicace :** À mon propre Severus.

**Note de l'Auteur : **Lorsque j'ai fait la correction de Fatalité, j'ai immédiatement pensé à un mélange étrange de _Notre-Dame de Paris, Othello et Roméo & Juliette_. Vous pouvez imaginer dès maintenant le résultat. En espérant que cela puisse vous plaire tout de même .

Fatalité  
Prologue

_Il_ était là, assis à la Table des Slytherin. Il était encore une fois en face de Lucius Malfoy qui lui, était encadré de ses deux gardes du corps Crabbe et Goyle. Nombre de ses compagnes trouvaient ce dernier absolument magnifique. Pas elle. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne voyait que lui. L'amour est aveugle.

Depuis toujours, Lily ressentait une étrange attirance pour lui. Il était toujours si renfrogné, si antipathique envers tout le monde. On ne pouvait l'approcher de trop près sans qu'il ne vous lance une remarque acerbe qui allait droit au cœur. Il évitait les autres élèves sauf quelques rares personnes telles que Lucius Malfoy et inévitablement, Crabbe et Goyle.

Il devait y avoir une raison pour cela et elle était prête à la découvrir. De plus, il y avait cet aura de mystère qui se dégageait de lui mais surtout, une impression d'infinie tristesse, de solitude. La jeune fille devait aussi s'avouer qu'il n'y avait pas que la curiosité derrière tout cela. Elle le trouvait aussi très séduisant, avec sa grande taille, ses cheveux noir de jais et ses yeux magnifiques et profonds, de la même couleur que sa chevelure.

Lui. Severus Snape. Sang-pur et Slytherin.

xxxxx

Fatalité.

_Elle_ était là, assise à la Table des Gryffindors. Toujours encadrée par Potter et Black, Lupin en face, Pettigrew un peu en retrait. Nombre de ses compagnons la trouvaient incroyablement belle. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs.

Du plus loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, elle l'avait toujours ensorcelée. Non seulement parce qu'elle était d'une beauté éblouissante avec ses cheveux auburn et ses yeux verts émeraudes – il n'était pas superficiel, loin de là – mais il reconnaissait ses talents pour la magie - chose étonnante pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, tout de même - son esprit vif et sa grande gentillesse. Cette gentillesse qu'elle faisait bénéficier à tous, sans distinction et cela, sans jamais se départir de son sourire lumineux.

Elle. Lily Evans. Sang-de-Bourbe et Gryffindor.

Fatalité.


	2. 01 Où tout a commencé

**Titre : **Où tout a commenc

**Auteur :** BloodCountess

**Résum :** Pour ce semestre, deux personnes apparemment complètement différentes vont devoir apprendre à coopérer. Les couteaux volent bas.

**Rating :** PG pour langage

**Content :** Romance, Humor

**Feedback :**

_Arwen101:_ Merci! J'ai bien peur que cela ait pris plus de temps que prévu ''.

_Drackony :_ Mmh.. je crois que ton 'Author Alert' a été bien inutile, me concernant, ces temps-ci. Réjouis-toi, cette époque est révolue ;).

_Crunchy Snape_ : Elle est là!

_Vino-chan :_ Merci beaucoup! La suite est publiée, à présent.

**Dédicace :** À mon propre Severus.

Note de l'Auteur : Le premier chapitre que j'ai écrit de cette fic. On dit que les écrivains s'inspirent souvent de leur propre vie pour écrire. Mmh, c'est vrai dans mon cas . Tout ce truc, ça ressemble plutôt à mon histoire, sauf que j'ai un caractère trèèès différent de Lily. Imaginez deux Severus assis l'un à côté de l'autre et vous aurez déjà une bonne idée de départ.

**Chapitre I**

**Où tout a commencé**

« Miss Evans, pour ce semestre, comme vous semblez éprouver une certaine _difficult_»__

Rodolphus Lestrange fit une pause pour bien appuyer sur ce dernier mot, comme pour lui rappeler que c'était la seule matière dans laquelle elle n'excellait pas. Lily Evans grinça des dents mais conserva son sang-froid, malgré le sourire narquois qu'il affichait en la regardant de son habituelle manière hautaine. Un vrai Slytherin – il était d'ailleurs leur Directeur - tellement déplaisant, fier de ses origines et toujours à prendre ce ton supérieur pour lui adresser la parole, seulement parce qu'elle provenait d'une famille de Muggles.

« …en Potions, vous travaillerez en équipe avec Mr Snape. »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Severus Snape? _LE_ Severus Snape? Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle lança un rapide regard dans sa direction. Il semblait tout sauf enthousiaste, voire même assez ennuyé. Elle se rembrunit. Bien sûr qu'il l'était, comme s'il pouvait l'apprécier, elle, une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe, Gryffindor de surcroît.

« Sir, pourquoi devrais-je être jumelé avec _elle_? » s'enquit Severus Snape, mettant le plus de mépris possible dans son « elle ».

Lestrange lui accorda un sourire compatissant.

« Croyez-moi, Mr Snape, je ne le fais pas de bon cœur mais le Directeur, notre _bien-aimé_ Professeur Dumbledore, persiste à croire qu'il serait _agréable_ de permettre la coopération entre les différentes Maisons de Hogwarts. Et, à son avis, le meilleur moyen pour que les relations s'améliorent est de nous obliger à vous associer à d'autres _individus_. »

Lily grinça des dents. Il aurait aussi bien pu dire « déchets » à la place « d'individus » et cela aurait sonné aussi dédaigneux.

Severus émit un petit rire de dérision. Cela signifiait, entre d'autres mots, que le vieux fou mettait encore une fois en pratique ses principes ridicules selon lesquels la rivalité entre les Maisons pourrait être amoindrie. C'était donc pourquoi la plupart de ses cours se déroulaient en commun avec Gryffindor et ses occupants, la Maison et les élèves les plus honnis d'entre tous par lui et les siens… Enfin, tous sauf une. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Lily Evans, la seule Gryffindor qu'il ne détestait pas. Il fut tiré hors de ses pensées lorsque Lestrange ajouta:

« Je suis sûr que Mr Malfoy saura se passer de vous pour cette session…bien que sans l'élève le plus talentueux que je n'aie jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir dans mes classes aide beaucoup à remonter ses notes presque aussi médiocres que celle de Miss Evans en Potions. »

La discussion était close.

« Connard, » marmonna Lucius à l'intention du Maître des Potions qui s'était éloigné.

« Je le trouve plutôt drôle, moi, pourtant… » le taquina Severus avec un sourire moqueur.

« Pffft, ça c'est bien parce que tu es son chouchou et que _toi_, il ne te ridiculiserait jamais ô grand jamais devant une classe en commun avec les Gryffies. Il t'aime bien trop pour cela, son petit Sevvie adoré qui réussit siii bien en Potions. »

Severus roula des yeux et se leva.

« Bon, je dois à contrecœur cesser d'écouter tes jérémiades de fils à papa jaloux mais il faut que… »

Il fit une grimace significative.

« … je rejoigne Evans.

- Bonne chance, vieux. Je sens que ça va être une partie de plaisir. Tâche de ne pas trop démolir la Sang-de-Bourbe. Je veux qu'il en reste pour moi aussi.

- Mr Malfoy, vous êtes le coéquipier de Mr Potter, » annonça Lestrange de son ton glacial.

Réprimant un fou rire, Severus laissa son ami à la mine sombre pour aller à l'encontre de Lily Evans.

Lily regarda Severus se diriger vers elle avec une lenteur délibérée, comme un condamné dans le couloir de la mort. James lui tapota l'épaule et lui chuchota :

« Bonne chance. Un trimestre entier avec Snivelly Snape, ça risque d'être amusant. Tu devrais porter un pince-nez, on dit qu'il ne se lave jamais alors pour les odeurs, c'est pas terrible…

- Mr Malfoy, vous êtes le coéquipier de Mr Potter. »

Lily contint un éclat de rire en voyant le visage de James se décomposer à l'ouïe de cette nouvelle. Ce dernier se redressa péniblement, rassembla ses livres dans une pile désordonnée et marcha à pas lourds vers Lucius Malfoy – qui semblait être dans les mêmes dispositions que lui, d'ailleurs - , visiblement par contrainte. Elle suivit James des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Snape s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle l'observa poser ses affaires sur le bureau à sa droite et les disposer avec soin dans le coin du meuble de bois.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de si intéressant chez moi, Evans…

- Appelle-moi Lily, je t'en prie, » lui dit-elle d'un ton amical.

Snape se contenta de renifler de mépris, l'air déjà ennuyé de travailler avec une fille qui, en plus d'être Gryffondor, osait l'interrompre.

« Comme je le disais, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si intéressant chez moi, _Evans_. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps, toi non plus d'ailleurs, si tu veux augmenter tes notes médiocres, comme l'a souligné le Professeur Lestrange, alors allume le feu pendant que je prépare les ingrédients. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre mais ne répliqua rien. Cela serait plus dur qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle se pencha sous la table et d'un coup de baguette, fit enflammer les bûches qui se trouvaient sous leur chaudron. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard de Snape qui la détaillait avec une attitude indéchiffrable. Les yeux verts se noyèrent dans les yeux noirs pendant un instant puis, le Slytherin rompit le contact en reportant son attention sur son manuel.

« Verse 3 gouttes de venin de vipère pendant que je mélangerai la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, compris? Ou bien est-ce trop difficile pour toi? » lui intima-t-il sèchement en lui tendant un flacon au liquide d'une couleur douteuse.

Lily le saisit et fit comme il le lui avait demandé. Il se plaça à côté d'elle. La proximité de son corps la troubla. Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle agissait comme une véritable idiote. Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

« Maintenant, la poudre de mandragore… Je préfèrerais le faire, si tu ne t'y opposes pas. C'est une opération assez délicate. »

Elle opina du chef. Quelques secondes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il fronce les sourcils en roulant des yeux.

« Evans, aurais-tu l'obligeance d'effectuer un déplacement latéral vers la gauche. Je souhaiterais pouvoir avoir une certaine liberté de mouvement si je veux travailler efficacement. »

La jeune fille rougit et fit un bond de côté pour lui laisser la place. Il s'agenouilla devant la marmite, tenant le sachet de poudre de mandragore entre ses mains. Il avait de très belles mains de la couleur de l'ivoire, ses doigts étaient longs et fins. Perdue dans sa rêverie, elle ne l'entendit pas l'appeler :

« Evans. Evans? »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, posa le petit sac contre le pupitre et se leva pour lui faire face.

« Evans, est-ce encore MacNair qui t'a lancé un sort de stupéfixion? »

La Gryffindor aux cheveux auburn sursauta et secoua vivement la tête.

« Non. Pardonne-moi. Euh. J'étais… bah… je pensais…

- Ravi d'apprendre que les apparences ne sont pas ce qu'elles sont car tu arrives à utiliser ton cerveau correctement. J'aimerais pourtant mieux que songes à autre chose qu'au merveilleux Potter pendant la confection d'une potion qui demande avant tout de la _concentration_. »

Ses joues s'enflammèrent, mais pas d'embarras, cette fois-ci. Comment osait-il? James n'était que son meilleur ami! Elle ne put se retenir de répliquer :

« Oh, toutes mes excuses, _Mister_ Snape. Nulle n'était mon intention de vous empoisonner l'existence par ma seule présence, mais je tiendrais à vous rappeler que nous allons devoir passer le prochain trimestre à travailler ensemble et que vos remarques acerbes ne feront que rendre la situation encore plus insupportable! Parce que ne vous imaginez pas que je suis plus enthousiaste que vous de cette équipe. »

Il la dévisagea pendant un moment et réprima avec peine le sourire qu'il sentait poindre sur ses lèvres. Son petit air outragé était absolument adorable. Finalement, il hocha la tête et déclara :

« Très bien, Evans. J'essaierai d'être plus _tolérant_. »

Severus poussa un soupir, comme si cela la tâche s'avérait déjà difficile.

« À présent, pourrais-tu me donner le petit flacon bleu posé à la droite des plumes d'hippogriffe? »

« Excellent travail. Il semblerait que le cas de Miss Evans ne soit pas tout à fait irrécupérable, après tout. J'accorde 20 points à Slytherin et 10 à Gryffindor, comme il est certain que c'est Mr Snape qui a fait tout le travail. »

Lily se retourna vers Severus avec un air emballé, sans se soucier de l'injustice dont venait de faire preuve Lestrange.

« J'arrive pas à y croire! C'est la première fois que j'arrive à faire gagner des points à Gryffindor dans ce cours! »

Pendant un instant, elle oublia qui elle était et qui il était et elle le serra contre elle. Severus se raidit à ce contact, peu habitué à tant de sentimentalité. Réalisant sa bévue que trop tard, la jeune fille se détacha de lui et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle marmonna un vague « Merci encore » avant de détaler hors du cours, laissant un Severus Snape toujours sous le choc.

« Mmmh.. tu devrais prendre une bonne douche dès que nous arriverons à la Salle Commune, Sev'. Un Incendio fera certainement l'affaire pour tes vêtements. Après avoir été touchés par une Sang-de-Bourbe, ils sont certainement ruinés… »

Severus laissa échapper un petit rire froid bien qu'intérieurement, il avait l'impression que son corps entier était en ébullition après avoir été tenu, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant, dans les bras menus de Lily Evans.


	3. 02 Où on croise le fer

**Titre : **Où on croise le fer

**Auteur :** BloodCountess

**Résum :** Joute verbale entre Severus et Lily. Qui en sortira gagnant?

**Rating :** PG pour langage

**Content :** Humor, Romance

**Feedback :**

**Dédicace :** À mon propre Severus

Note de l'Auteur : Wit, c'est le mot qu'on utilise en anglais pour décrire une personne à la langue acérée.

**Chapitre II**

**Où on croise le fer**

« Potter! Triple imbécile! Touche pas à ça!

- La ferme, Malfoy! Depuis quand tu _me_ donnes des ordres?

- Depuis ma naissance, Potter. Je me fais servir par des elfes de Maison et jamais je n'en ai vu un aussi incompétent que toi. Lis au tableau, il est écrit que tu dois mettre la sangsue dans le chaudron aprèsdeux minutes pour que ça fasse effet. »

Lucius eut un rictus méprisant.

« Ah, j'oubliais que bigleux comme tu es, jamais tu n'aurais réussi à le voir, pauvre tache.

- Malfoy, sale connard…

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffindor, Mr Potter. Surveillez votre langage.

- Enfoiré de mes…

- Vous récidivez et envers un Professeur? Tssst… 15 points en moins pour Gryffindor. »

Cette fois-ci, James Potter se tut pour de bon. Severus observant la scène dut réprimer un fou rire devant son expression renfrognée. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer à Lucius :

« Pourquoi petit Potty boude-t-il? Parce qu'il ne veut pas aller au coin? »

Ce à quoi le blond répondit :

« Le vilain garnement sera privé de dessert ce soir, s'il continue à faire mauvaise mine! »

Les Slytherins aux alentours s'esclaffèrent. Severus esquissa un petit sourire satisfait et se détourna de la scène, retournant à son devoir de Métamorphose. Comme ils avaient terminé leur potion d'avance, comme à l'habitude, Evans et lui pouvaient s'affairer à leur guise. Arrivant à une question plus difficile, il se tapota distraitement le menton et remarqua Evans en train de lire.

Severus releva un sourcil d'un air sceptique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Evans? Tu regardes les jolies images? »

Sans prendre la peine de lever le nez de son roman, Lily tourna légèrement le volume afin que le Slytherin puisse lire le titre inscrit sur la couverture.

« Une Gryffindor qui lit du Hugo, » constata-t-il d'un ton clairement incrédule.

Il renifla de dédain.

« Tu te trimballes avec ça pour quelle raison, Evans? Prouver aux autres que tu n'es pas analphabète? » lâcha-t-il, goguenard.

Lily prit le temps de terminer sa page et de déposer délicatement son livre sur la table avant de lui faire face.

« Tu t'imagines peut-être entouré de rustres sans éducation et toi seule entité intellectuelle de toute cette école. »

Elle exécuta une petite courbette irrévérencieuse.

« Cependant, si son Éminence daignait ouvrir les yeux, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant, elle remarquerait que le peuple est lettré, lui aussi, bien qu'il n'égalera jamais sa Seigneurie qui, bien entendu, s'élève au-dessus du commun mortel par son savoir infini. »

En premier lieu, Severus ne sut comment réagir. En tant que sang-pur, il aurait dû lui faire chèrement payer son affront. Une Sang-de-Bourbe qui osait lui parler de la sorte! S'il avait voulu agir comme un vrai Slytherin, il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle regrette amèrement ses paroles en complotant à l'instant une revanche digne de son brillant intellect. Après tout, les rixes entre Gryffindor et Slytherin étaient courantes et souvent justifiées.

C'est pourtant un sincère amusement qui l'emporta sur la colère et la vengeance. Jamais auparavant s'était-on moqué de lui de cette façon… Et cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout! Il avait rarement l'occasion d'engager des joutes verbales, pourquoi ne pas en profiter?

« Sachez que je devrais vous faire rosser pour votre comportement. La lie ne devrait s'adresser à moi en des termes aussi injurieux, quoique je vous sied gré de l'usage en règle de mon titre. Cependant, étant d'une humeur fort magnanime, je vous épargne… »

Il retroussa ses lèvres dans un sourire féroce qui découvrait ses dents.

« Cette fois-ci. »

Lily lui jeta un regard de feint éperdument.

« Oh, Monseigneur est trop bon! Je lui dois ma reconnaissance éternelle. »

Reprenant un air plus sérieux, elle saisit son livre et reprit sa lecture sans un regard de plus.

« Je lui serais encore plus reconnaissante si elle me laissait lire en paix.

- Lâche. »

Cette fois-ci, Lily ferma son livre d'un coup sec et tourna vivement la tête pour fusiller le provocateur du regard.

« Tu ne sais pas vraiment à qui tu as à faire, Snape. »

Severus retroussa ses lèvres fines dans un petit sourire condescendant.

« Oh, mais tout à fait. Je sais que j'ai affaire à une petite fille qui essaie de jouer dans la cour des grands en exhibant ses lectures comme des trophées de chasse. On t'a remarqué Evans, c'est très bien, tu as mérité ton os. Couché, maintenant. »

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent immédiatement, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le rictus de contentement du Slytherin. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle articula d'une voix tranchante :

- Moi, je sais que je m'adresse à une baudruche suffisante qui prend plaisir à rabaisser les autres comme elle ne trouve aucun autre moyen plus sain de se valoriser.

Severus afficha une expression stupéfaite une fraction avant de répondre du tact au tact :

« Alors, Madame joue à la fine psychologue? Bientôt tu vas me dégotter une enfance malheureuse qui explique ce complexe d'infériorité. Maintenant, si on te psychanalysait toi? Pathétique Sang-de-Bourbe qui tente vainement de faire sa place dans un monde qui est loin d'être le sien. Reviens sur Terre et regarde la vérité en face, Evans, t'as rien à foutre ici. »

Tout se déroula en un éclair. À peine venait-il de terminer sa phrase qu'il recevait une gifle magistrale, qu'une Lily en pleurs se levait d'un bond et quittait la pièce. Encore sonné, Severus porta la main à sa joue et la frotta en grimaçant.

« Woah! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle foute le camp comme ça, Sev? » s'enquit Lucius avec intérêt.

L'interpellé haussa les épaules

« Je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité.

- Héhé, j'avoue que ça n'a pas dû être facile à avaler. Enfin, je te remercie, vieux, tu viens de me faire gagner 10 Gallions!

- Quoi?

- Bah, j'avais parié que tu la démolirais au deuxième cours. Avery trouvait ça prématuré, mais je te connais beaucoup mieux que lui, je savais que tu réussirais en un laps de temps très court. »

Severus le dévisagea d'un air médusé.

« Vous misez sur le temps qu'il me faudra pour faire pleurer une fille?

- Pourquoi pas? C'est un sport presque aussi divertissant que le Quidditch! Enfin, mes félicitations. C'est un record, je crois! Faudra l'inscrire dans les annales. »

Lucius le gratifia d'une claque amicale dans le dos avant d'aller récolter ses 10 Gallions. Severus poussa un soupir en regardant l'encadrement de la porte que Lily avait emprunté lorsqu'elle avait quitté la classe avec fracas. Il remarqua qu'elle avait laissé ton livre traîner sur la table. Il hésita un peu avant de s'en emparer prestement et le fourrer dans son propre sac. Il essaya ensuite de se concentrer sur son devoir, bien qu'il avait l'impression que la main de Lily Evans l'avait marqué au fer rouge.


	4. 03 Où une revanche est prise

**Titre : **Où une revanche est prise

**Auteur :** BloodCountess

**Résumé :** Après sa bourde dans le cours de Potions, Severus essaie maladroitement de se faire pardonner.

**Rating :** PG langage

**Content :** Romance, Drama, Humor

**Feedback :** Vous me comblez! J'ai reçu beaucoup plus de reviews que je ne m'y attendais et je peux vous dire que cela me fait énormément plaisir. Alors, commençons la tournée…

**Severafan :** Merci bien et bonne lecture!

**Sevina Roguette :** Tes reviews me font chaud au cœur. Bien contente que tu apprécies _Fatalité_ comme _Moonlight._ Tu as raison, on connaît par cœur la fin de l'histoire, mais j'adore la raconter avec force de détails, laisser libre cours à mon imagination en créant une relation hypothétique. En espérant que tu puisses toujours aimer mes fics…

**Isilme.elfe :** Ça te chichote, n'est-ce pas, un sang-pur qui lit du Hugo ? Eh bien tout s'expliquera en temps et lieux… Bonne lecture!

**Ange-noire :** La suite est là! Amuse-toi bien.

**DarkServilus :** Héhé , contente de voir qu'on remarque mon erreur chronologie… délibérée. En fait, j'aime trop le duo Lucius-Severus pour m'empêcher de faire quelques anachronismes en les réunissant tous deux dans la même année. Théoriquement, Lucius est plus vieux que Sev, mais à le voir dans le film, il ne semble pas ressentir le poids des années… Merci beaucoup pour ta review. En souhaitant que tu continues à aimer la fic…

**Dédicace :** À mon propre Severus.

**Note de l'Auteur : **J'essaie de changer un peu la psychologie de Severus pour le rendre plus authentique, donc moins dégoulinant de sentimentalité. D'ailleurs, vous avez pu le remarquer dans le chapitre II . Je veux que leur relation soit un peu plus progressive que dans mes autres fics. En résumé, si vous remarquez un changement drastique chez Sev, c'est de la paresse de la part de l'auteure qui n'a pas voulu réécrire les autres chapitres pour rendre son Slytherin préféré plus détestable.

**Chapitre III**

**Où une revanche est prise**

« Evans. Evans!

- …

- Evans… écoute, je… enfin… t'as laissé… oh, bordel… »

Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Habituellement, il se souciait comme une guigne de la peine des autres, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il ressentait énormément de culpabilité dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser – situation très désagréable – et il voulait régler cette histoire pour pouvoir être en paix avec lui-même. Il reprit d'un ton hésitant :

« Evans…?

- Va-t-en, » murmura-t-elle.

« Écoute, Evans, j'suis… je t'ai apporté ton…

- Va-t-en, Snape, » répéta-t-elle avec plus de fermeté.

Elle se leva d'un bond, l'air furieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Snape? Admirer ton œuvre? J'imagine que Malfoy et ses petits copains sont fiers de toi.

- Evans… je…

- Bon, maintenant que tu m'as vue, casse-toi et retourne aux pieds de Malfoy lui dire que la Sang-de-Bourbe a bien été remise à sa place.

- Merde, Evans, je veux seulement…

- T'as pas compris? Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp! »

Voyant que le Slytherin se refusait à obéir, ce fut Lily qui partit à grands pas. Severus resta planté là un instant. Devait-il la laisser seule? Peut-être le temps la calmerait-elle…? Et de quel droit le traitait-elle de cette manière? Elle en avait du culot! Se rappelant qu'il avait débuté les hostilités et qu'il l'avait également fait quitter le cours de Potions en lui décochant une pique trop venimeuse, il courut à sa suite.

« Evans! Attends-moi! »

Lily l'ignora superbement et continua à s'éloigner. Severus poussa un juron entre ses dents et reprit sa course jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la hauteur de la Gryffindor. Il tira de son sac le roman qu'il avait récupéré et le lui tendit en disant :

« Tiens, tu l'as laissé sur la table, cet après-midi… Je tenais à te le rendre… »

La jeune fille s'arrêta et le prit de ses mains, évitant soigneusement le regard du garçon. Elle examina le livre sous toutes ses coutures, une fois satisfaite, elle le glissa dans sa poche et tourna les talons pour s'apprêter à repartir. Severus fut indigné. Elle aurait au moins pu exprimer une once de reconnaissance. Il lui accordait une parcelle de son temps et beaucoup plus d'égards qu'à la plupart de ses victimes. S'il avait su qu'il susciterait autant d'ingratitude, jamais il n'aurait perdu son temps de la sorte!

« Quoi? Tu ne me dis pas merci? »

Elle se stoppa net et respira lentement, comme pour se calmer.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te remercier, Snape? Parce que tu as eu la décence de ne pas ensorceler mon livre pour qu'il m'explose au visage? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton lourd de sarcasme.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres se mordit de nouveau la lèvre. Elle était immobile. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il se lança à l'eau :

« Bon… hum… Evans. Si je suis là et que je suis venu te rapporter ton livre au lieu de te le poster, c'est parce que… bah… je tenais à te voir en personne… pour… pour m'excuser, tu vois? »

Il grimaça de dégoût. Mais quel merdier… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour alléger sa conscience… Les filles étaient par trop sensibles. Et qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de balbutier de la sorte? Il se sentait presque en colère contre Evans qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens ainsi.

« Alors, écoute, je suis vraiment… désolé. Je… C'était vraiment stupide de ma part... Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça.

- …

- Evans…? Tu m'écoutes au moins?

Pas de réponse. Il poursuivit :

« Bon, tu aurais le droit légitime de ne pas me parler, après tout, j'ai agi comme un idiot avec toi. Je suis allé beaucoup trop loin et je m'en excuse. Sincèrement? »

Toujours aucune réaction. Visible du moins, comme elle persistait à ne pas lui faire face. Une pointe d'impatience transperçait dans sa voix lorsqu'il demanda :

« Combien de temps vas-tu encore me faire piétiner mon orgueil?

- Aussi longtemps que possible.

- Ah, c'est beau la charité chrétienne, non mais…

- Oh, et _tu_ oses venir me parler de charité chrétienne, Snape?

- OK, j'avouerai que c'était mal placé. Bon, tu me pardonnes maintenant que j'ai reconnu toutes mes fautes? »

Elle se retourna pour le dévisager, un sourcil relevé en signe de scepticisme. Il nota avec une pointe de remords que ses yeux étaient toujours rougis par les larmes. Peut-être y était-il allé trop fort?

« Tu croyais _vraiment_ que tu m'amadouerais en venant me ramener mon bien et en me débitant tes excuses pathétiques, Snape?

- Bah… oui?

- Eh bien, tu es plus stupide que je ne le pensais alors! Parce que si tu avais eu un iota d'intelligence, tu aurais compris que je n'accepterai pas les soi-disant excuses d'un pauvre type qui ne veut que diminuer le poids de sa culpabilité. Tu n'avais qu'à réaliser avant les conséquences de tes actes, Snape. Maintenant, assume-les. »

Sur ce, Lily Evans releva la tête avec dignité et partit en direction du château, laissant derrière elle un Severus Snape qui essayait de déterminer lequel des gestes de la Gryffindor l'avait le plus estomaqué : la gifle de tout à l'heure ou les paroles de l'instant précédent.


	5. 04 Où est prouvée la supériorité des Mal

**Titre : **Où la supériorité des Malfoys est prouvée

**Auteur :** BloodCountess

**Résumé :** Après avoir été rabroué par Lily, Severus demande conseil à Lucius pour trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner.

**Rating :** G

**Content :** Humor, Romance

**Feedback :  
SuperLily: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai décidé de couper le chapitre précédent pour que celui-ci soit plus long. En espérant que cela te satisfera...

Sevina: Merci autant pour tes reviews que pour ton message privé ;). Ça me touche beaucoup et tu as raison, les reviews encouragement énormément et me donnent un bon coup de pied dans le derrière quant à la rédaction de mes fics ''. En espérant que tu aimerais ce chapitre...

lou: Les fics SSxLE sont malheureusement très peu nombreuses :'(, c'est entre autres ce qui m'a décidé à en écrire, en plus du fait que je suis intimement convaincue qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là pour qu'il y ait eu cette petite guerre entre le principal intéressé et les Marauders. Merci énormément pour ton commentaire sur les répliques , c'est probablement ce que je préfère écrire, mais à vrai dire, je n'ai aucun mérite, ce sont les personnages eux-mêmes qui me dictent quoi écrire. J'essaie de les dépeindre du mieux possible et à lire ta review, il semblerait que j'aie réussi, et cela m'encourage extrêmement. En passant, je t'ai ajoutée à ma liste de Favorite Authors ! Tes fics sont superbes, exactement le genre que j'aime lire (angst/drama avec une touche romantique, quoi de mieux?)! En espérant que tu puisses continuer à aimer ma fic...

drackony: Héhé, que de métaphores, chère drack ! Ce chapitre est plus long, j'espère que tu m'as pardonné d'avoir coupé aussi court au troisième?

isilme.elfe: Il est détestable, n'est-ce pas ? Héhé, j'adore le suspense. Tu verras bien ;)

**Dédicace :** À mon propre Severus

**Note de l'Auteur : **J'en conviens : le chapitre précédent était court… Mais ce n'était que pour revenir en force dans le chapitre qui suit . Retour en force entre autres du duo Lucius-Severus (joie!) et d'une touche de romance. Oui, oui, je n'ai pas oublié que c'était une fic romantique.

Chapitre IV  
Où est prouvée la supériorité des Malfoys

****

« Lucius.

- On réclame ma radieuse présence?

- La ferme, idiot. Bon, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Je ne prête pas oreille à ceux qui osent m'insulter. »

Severus se massa les tempes avec exaspération avant de pousser un soupir et de déclarer :

« Toutes mes excuses, ô illustre Lucius Malfoy de la non moins illustre famille Malfoy. J'ai désespérément besoin d'un conseil que seul vous et votre grande intelligence puissiez prodiguer. Bon, content là?

- Nan, rampe à mes pieds et lèche mes bottes.

- Hého, il y a des limites à tout! » s'insurgea Severus.

« Je vais être magnanime. Rampe à mes pieds sans lécher mes bottes, » corrigea Lucius en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Lucius…

- OK, OK… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai un problème avec… avec… tu sais… euh…

- Avec quoi? » s'enquit Lucius, curieux.

« Avec une fille. »

Le blond s'écroula de rire pendant de longues minutes qui furent très pénibles pour son ami à l'humeur maussade. Severus savait cependant que s'il voulait être aidé de Lucius, il devrait supporter son hilarité et ses commentaires, c'est donc avec infiniment de patience qu'il attendit que ce dernier se soit remis de sa surprise première. Finalement, les rires de Lucius allèrent en décroissant jusqu'à ce qu'il fut de nouveau sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? » demanda Severus en faisant la moue.

Lucius lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Voyons, Sev, réfléchis. Toi. Une fille. Dans la même phrase. Disons que c'est assez pour me faire marrer pendant un an.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là?

- Bah, c'est pas pour t'insulter vieux, mais les filles, tu les repousses plus qu'autre chose par ton attitude pas très amicale. »

Severus grimaça.

- C'est justement le sujet dont je voulais t'entretenir…

- Non?

- Je te parle d'une situation tout à fait hypothétique, bien entendu.

- Bien sûr!

- Donc, disons que j'ai blessé une fille en lui disant quelque chose de 'pas très amical' et que je souhaite me faire pardonner. Tu me suggères quoi?

Lucius se tapota le menton d'un air songeur.

« La meilleure manière de remettre une femme en de bonnes dispositions est de lui offrir un cadeau.

- Un cadeau? Quel genre de cadeau?

- Mais je sais pas moi! Je ne la connais pas, ta fille. Tu lui donnes quelque chose en rapport avec elle, quelque chose qu'elle va aimer.

- Euh… si je ne la connais pas trop, cette fille.

- Alors là, ce n'est plus de mon ressort. Je t'ai donné une idée, fais ce que tu veux avec.

- J'imagine que je t'en dois une, alors.

- Oui. Rampe à mes pieds.

- Lucius…

- Lèche mes bottes, alors?

- Tu renonces jamais, hein?

- Jamais. Je suis un Malfoy, tout de même. »

xxxxx

Le lendemain matin, Lily Evans fut réveillée par de petits coups donnés à sa fenêtre. Encore ensommeillée, elle se leva péniblement et entrouvrit le volet, laissant pénétrer un grand hibou dans son dortoir. Le volatile laissa tomber un étrange colis sur son lit avant de repartir de par où il était venu. La jeune fille se frotta les yeux, n'étant pas encore certaine qu'elle ne dormait plus, tant la scène s'était déroulée rapidement. Elle s'approcha du paquet et prit entre ses mains la petite lettre qui l'accompagnait. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'écriture aux lettres fines et penchées de Severus Snape, c'est donc avec appréhension qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil au présent qui reposait sur son lit.

« _Comme tu continues de douter de mes bonnes intentions, je t'envoie un cadeau en signe de paix. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, prends-le seulement en infime gage de dédommagement pour les torts que j'ai pu causer._

_S. Snape _»

Sa curiosité belle et bien piquée, Lily s'empressa de déballer ce cadeau si incongru. Elle poussa un cri de ravissement lorsque le papier découvrit un magnifique exemplaire tout relié de cuir des _Misérables_. C'est avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres que Lily se prépara à aller en cours.

xxxxx

Vers la fin du cours de Potions, Lily tira son nouveau roman de son sac et commença sa lecture. Elle n'avait pas échangé un mot avec Severus Snape, sinon quelques banalités du genre : « Passe moi la queue de béozard ». Elle devait avouer avec une pointe de sadisme qu'elle avait aimé le voir trépigner d'impatience dans l'attente d'une réaction favorable ou non. Elle leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il s'éclaircit la gorge avec embarras.

« Alors… tu… tu… l'aimes? » s'enquit-il avec un sourire timide.

Elle lui sourit en retour et hocha la tête.

« Oui, beaucoup. »

Severus poussa un soupir soulagé.

- Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je t'ai pardonné.

Le Slytherin haussa les épaules avec résignation.

- J'imagine que je devais m'y attendre. Je l'ai mérité.

Il se remit à son travail de Métamorphose et se retrouva rapidement butté à une question particulièrement ardue. Pianotant impatiemment sur la table comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait confronté à un obstacle, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la jeune fille lui demander :

« Un problème?

- Je comprends pas comment ce foutu sortilège fonctionne… » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

« Montre-moi comment tu le fais, » lui intima Lily.

Il agita sa baguette dans le sens décrit par le manuel et tapota la montre placée devant lui, mais aucun résultat. Il émit un grognement frustré et fit une deuxième tentative, sans plus de succès. Lily posa un regard analytique sur ses gestes. Finalement, elle vint poser sa main sur celle du garçon et la dirigea avec confiance. Sa menotte paraissait encore plus petite par-dessus la main blanche et fine de Severus.

« Voilà. C'est ton mouvement qui clochait. Lève ta baguette plus haut, la prochaine fois. Allez, essaie sans moi. »

Il hocha lentement la tête et s'exécuta. Il eut un sourire émerveillé lorsque la montre se transforma sous ses yeux en théière. Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance entre l'expression faciale du jeune homme et celle d'un enfant qui entre dans une boutique de jouets. Elle se garda judicieusement de lui en faire part – elle tenait à sa Vie, tout de même – mais se promit de le faire sourire plus souvent afin de voir de nouveau son visage s'illuminer de la sorte.

« Merci! C'est fou comme ces coups de baguettes peuvent être subtils... » la remercia Severus, son sourire ravi se dissipant peu à peu pour refaire place à son habituel masque d'impassibilité.

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose concernant les Potions. J'ai beaucoup appris grâce à toi. Je te devais bien ça. »

« Quelle merveilleuse harmonie. Je perçois d'ici les progrès entre les relations Slytherin-Gryffindor… » lâcha-t-il, sarcastique.

Lily grimaça. Le Severus Snape cynique dont elle avait fait les frais était de retour. C'était inévitable. Néanmoins, elle avait entrevu une facette différente de la personnalité complexe de son partenaire et elle entendait bien l'exploiter. Il avait montrer une faille à sa carapace : son goût pour la littérature Moldue. La débrouillarde jeune fille comptait bien s'en servir pour amener l'énigmatique Slytherin à en dire plus sur lui et sa face cachée.

xxxxx

« Alors, ça a fonctionné?

- À merveille, Lucius! Merci! Tu connais vraiment les femmes comme le fond de ta poche, » s'écria Severus avec un grand sourire.

« Ah, que veux-tu… L'héritage des Malfoy comporte également un incroyable sex-appeal. Il m'a fallu apprendre très jeune à gérer ma vie avec toutes ces femmes qui me voulaient, alors forcément, j'ai acquis de l'expérience. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« La modestie t'étouffe toujours autant, n'est-ce pas? »

Lucius haussa les épaules avec l'air indolent très aristocratique.

« Pourquoi se cacher la vérité? Je suis un Malfoy!

- On le saura, » grommela Severus.

« Je ne t'aiderai pas la prochaine fois, ingrat.

- C'est du chantage éhonté, » s'indigna le brun.

« Et puis après? » répliqua le blond en relevant un sourcil.

« Tu es incorrigible.

- Mais tu ne peux te passer de moi.

- …

- 47 à 0 pour Lucius Malfoy.

- Quoi? Ce score est falsifié!

- Peuh. Mauvais perdant.

- C'est plutôt toi le mauvais perdant, tricheur.

- Accepte la défaite, Snape.

- Jamais je ne m'avouerai vaincu, Malfoy. »

Ils se regardèrent sans sourciller pendant un instant, puis éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson.

« Merci, vieux. Je ne crois pas que la fille en question ne m'aurait jamais adressé de nouveau la parole sans toi.

- Ce fut un plaisir!

- Cela n'empêche pas le fait que tu es un tricheur invétéré.

- Et que tu es un mauvais perdant. 48 à 0.

- Eh, ça ne compte pas!

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais? 49 à 0. »


	6. 05 Où une invitation est lancée

**Titre : **Où une invitation est lancée

**Auteur :** BloodCountess

**Résumé :** Severus fait encore des siennes avec Lily.

**Rating :** G

**Content :** Drama, Angst, Romance

**Feedback :**

**Isilme.elfe :** Merci pour ta review. Ma vision des Serpentards est assez positive. Ce sont des êtres humains, eux aussi, après tout. Ils ont le droit de s'amuser! Je te dévoile le punch roulement de tambour … En fait, Severus est la réincarnation de Victor Hugo! Nan, je déconne. Tu verras bien .

**Sevina :** Merci ! Je peux t'assurer que côté romantisme, tu ne seras pas déçue par certains chapitres de la fic, étant moi-même une ineffable romantique dans l'âme. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi concernant la relation Sev-Lucius, je suis certaine qu'elle était plutôt d'égal-à-égal. Le Maître ne se laisserait pas dominer par quiconque ;).

**Ryannon :** Contente que tu aimes Lucius! J'essaie de le rendre sympathique parce que je suis certaine qu'il l'est, contrairement à tous les auteurs qui en font un personnage détestable et « sadique dès son enfance », comme tu le dis si bien. T'aurais-je convertie au club des fans de Lucius Malfoy ? Il faudra discuter du titre de propriété avec Blo…

**Lou :** Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review! Ça me fait chaud au cœur d'en recevoir d'aussi positives et constructives. Ah, Lucius, il arrive bon deuxième derrière Severus quant à mes personnages préférés. Sans lui pardonner ses fautes, je suis certaine qu'il était un ami pour Severus, et c'est bien ce dont il avait besoin. J'ai lu tes fics et je peux t'assurer que tu as énormément de talent! Il y a une telle force dans les sentiments, le style… Il est seulement dommage que tu ne publies pas plus souvent, mais bon, on a tous notre vie à nous, pas seulement celle de nos rêves.

**Note de l'Auteur :** Sev est le roi du romantisme . Chapitre assez court pour en introduire un plus long et romantique. Vi vi, je vous le garantie.

**Chapitre V**

**Où une invitation est lancée**

« Qui que tu sois, bouge de là. Tu pollues mon espace vital, » siffla Severus à l'intrus qui avait osé venir s'asseoir à _sa_ table de lecture.

Non mais où s'en allait le monde si d'autres avaient l'insolence d'envahir _sa_ place réservée à la bibliothèque? Il fulminait intérieurement. Comment arriver à lire tranquille si quelqu'un venait se planter devant vous? Il tapota du pied d'un air impatient. Rien. Le gêneur semblait nécessiter une deuxième mise en garde. Le Slytherin prépara son regard le plus glacial avant de déposer son livre sur la surface de bois et d'articuler d'une voix tranchante :

« Je vais le dire en des mots plus simple, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que j'aie la patience de le répéter une troisième fois : dé-ga-ge. »

Il déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'importun en question était en fait Lily Evans. Il devait choisir sa ligne de conduite à l'instant : devait-il se comporter d'une manière odieuse ou doublement odieuse? Son temps de délibération ne fut pas long. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui avait donné un cadeau qu'elle devait s'imaginer qu'il accepterait des rapprochements aussi brusques. Severus n'était vraiment pas du type social et la soudaine amabilité de Lily le plongeait dans des eaux inconnues. Sa nature méfiante avait peine à concevoir qu'elle vint lui parler sans raison. Il y avait quelque chose là-dessous, un quelque chose peut-être relié à Potter, qui sait? Il ne tomberait pas dans leurs filets. Ainsi, reprenant vite contenance, il maintint ses lèvres pincées d'un air ennuyé encore quelques secondes avant de les desserrer pour cracher :

« Ah. C'est toi, Evans. »

La jeune fille passa outre ses salutations glaciales et esquissa un sourire.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Severus. Comment vas-tu?

- J'allais bien jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes, » répondit-il d'un ton mordant avant de retrousser ses lèvres fines dans un rictus mauvais.

Le sourire de Lily s'estompa un peu, mais elle ne fut pas démontée pour autant. Elle s'était préparée à l'avance à l'attitude rebutante du Slytherin et ne s'y laisserait pas prendre. Jusqu'ici, elle avait réussi à lui faire baisser sa garde assez longtemps pour découvrir un aspect inédit de sa personnalité. Elle comptait bien réitérer cet exploit pour en savoir encore plus long, cette fois-ci.

« Je vais bien moi aussi, merci. Que fais-tu? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Devine ce que je viens faire dans une bibliothèque, Evans. »

La Gryffindor ne répondit pas. Severus renifla de mépris.

« Je _lis_, Evans.

- Ah, et que lis-tu? »

Severus lui montra la couverture de son livre muni de son air le plus mécontent.

« Oh, on m'a dit que c'était un excellent bouquin! » s'écria Lily.

« Ça l'est. C'est pourquoi, maintenant que tu as pris de mes nouvelles, j'aimerais pouvoir en continuer la lecture, » riposta-t-il, toujours aussi caustique, appuyé d'un regard entendu.

Lily pinça les lèvres et rassembla ses affaires dans un tas. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et déclara :

« Je trouve tout à fait dommage que tu sois aussi une personne aussi désagréable parce que je décelais chez toi un interlocuteur intéressant et cultivé. Mais bon, je ne peux pas te forcer à agir en être civilisé, n'est-ce pas? »

Severus se mordit la lèvre. Quel idiot! Lily venait lui parler d'elle-même et que faisait-il en retour? Il la repoussait de ses sarcasmes. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se fier à sa foutue suspicion? Pourquoi Lily ne serait-elle pas sincère? Avait-elle déjà démontré une quelconque hostilité face à lui, sans qu'il ne l'ait provoqué? Elle était l'une des rarissimes Gryffindors qui ne le persécutaient pas. Et ça, bien avant qu'elle ne traîne avec cette ordure de Potter.

Le jeune homme ne savait trop pourquoi, mais il se sentait dans le devoir de la retenir avant qu'il ne l'ait complètement dissuadée de créer tout contact avec lui. Une force invisible le poussait à agir et pour le mieux, cette fois-ci.

« Lily. »

Le Slytherin fut lui-même surpris de son propre audace, mais il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il posa inconsciemment sa main contre celle de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne la retira pas, ce qui le soulagea intensément et lui fit prendre confiance. Bien qu'il se sentit inconfortable, quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il continue s'il ne voulait pas la perdre pour toujours, ce qui était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait au monde, sur l'instant.

Lily releva lentement la tête. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle ne savait trop ce qui la troublait le plus : le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom ou qu'il lui ait pris la main.

« Reste, je t'en prie. »

Voyant que la jeune fille restait interdite, il poursuivit, hésitant :

« Je sais que… j'agis comme un imbécile avec toi… mais si tu pouvais me donner une seconde chance…Quoique avec le nombre de fois où j'ai fait l'idiot, ce serait beaucoup demander. »

D'un côté, il se sentait incroyablement pitoyable de demander l'aumône de la sorte à une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il n'était pas en manque d'affection, tout de même! Il pourrait se débrouiller seul, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Quel changement son pardon apporterait-il chez lui? Absolument aucun! Severus Snape se suffisait à lui-même, il n'avait besoin de rien ni personne… encore moins une fille comme Lily Evans!

De l'autre, il ne savait trop pourquoi, il avait étrangement besoin que la Gryffindor veuille bien tout recommencer à zéro. Une force invisible l'avait poussé à tout faire pour effacer ses bêtises jusqu'ici et comptait bien continuer, à en juger par la situation.

Si Lily n'avait toujours pas réagi, c'est parce qu'elle avait peine à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Premièrement, le Slytherin l'appelait par son prénom. C'était déjà assez pour qu'elle tombe à la renverse. Ensuite, il lui prenait la main. Ce seul contact physique témoignait de la bizarrerie de la scène. Finalement, il lui présentait ses excuses avec une désarmante sincérité. Ces trois éléments réunis étaient assez pour qu'elle se pose de sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale du jeune homme. Autant de gentillesse gratuite en un espace aussi limité était tout à fait inhabituel. Surtout après les vacheries qu'il lui avait servies avec enthousiasme.

Devait-elle le croire? Elle aurait tant voulu que ce soit vrai. Lorsque son regard croisait ces prunelles sombres, elle leur accorderait volontiers quoi que ce soit! Elle s'assit donc, au grand soulagement du garçon aux cheveux noirs toujours attablé face à elle. Celui-ci leva des yeux plein de gratitude vers elle. Ce seul geste conforta Lily dans sa résolution de ne pas perdre espoir en sa cause. Severus Snape était beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Severus retira sa main de celle de Lily avec un certain embarras. Bon, maintenant, que faire? Cela ne pouvait pas en finir là. Ce serait trop stupide. Il devait faire quelque chose, quelque chose de significatif. Mais quoi? Un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit.

« Fais en sorte de garder ta soirée libre! »

Le jeune homme ramassa ses effectifs et s'en fut sans un mot de plus. Lily resta assise stupéfaite. Était-ce un rancart? Si oui, il était drôlement annoncé. Sinon, elle se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait être. Décidément, avec Severus Snape, rien n'était simple!


	7. 06 Où une trêve est conclue

**Titre : **Où une trêve est conclue

**Auteur :** BloodCountess

**Résumé :** Lily se rend à son fameux rancart lancé à la volée par Severus, à la Bibliothèque.

**Rating :** G

**Content :** Romance pure et simple

**Feedback :**

**Drack: **J'ai tenté de faire le plus vite possible pour écrire ce chapitre afin de te remercier pour ton magnifique dessin. Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pu t'exprimer ma reconnaissance avant (damné examen de maths ;p) mais j'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner. Merci encore pour tout, ton support, tes superbes illustrations et ta bonne humeur!

**Lou: **J'ai toujours peur de ne pas prendre le temps de bien étoffer, de prendre le temps de détailler les évènements afin qu'ils ne paraissent pas précipités et d'un autre côté, j'ai l'horrible crainte de m'étendre dans des introspections trop longues qui rendent la lecture fastidieuse et ennuyeuse. Tes commentaires me rassuent toujours à ce sujet. Je suis heureuse de voir que mon Severus est crédible et qu'il ne tombe pas dans le mélo. J'essaie de me mettre dans sa peau, d'imaginer et d'anticiper ses réactions, ses répliques, avec le plus grand respect pour sa nature. Je reste une fervente lectrice et espère que l'inspiration te viendra aussi souvent que possible ;). Alors, encore une fois, merci !

Vyrses: Merci et j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce nouveau chapitre!

**Sevina:** Héhé, je me disais qu'il fallait un peu de romantisme, de temps à autre. Severus n'est pas seulement mesquin, après tout . Bonne lecture!

**Zizany: **Je suis ravie que malgré ton erreur, tu poursuives ta lecture et semble l'apprécier. En espérant que ma fic continuera à te plaire...

**Note de l'Auteur :** Petite incursion dans l'esprit de Lily Evans qui mérite elle aussi le droit de parole. Mmh, beaucoup, beaucoup de fluffiness ;p.

**Chapitre VI **

**Où une trêve est conclue**

« _Attends-moi devant le portrait du moine chauve à 20h._

_SS_ »

Lily contempla pensivement le billet pendant quelques secondes. Est-ce que c'était ça, son rancart? Sans s'être attendue à une lettre enflammée, le bout de parchemin du Slytherin la laissait perplexe. Elle s'était peut-être fait des idées, quant aux intentions du jeune homme. Peut-être n'était-il nullement attiré par elle. Elle se trouva d'ailleurs assez sotte d'avoir songé un seul instant que Severus Snape, le Slytherin-au-regard-qui-tue-et-qui-n'aime-personne-d'autre-que-lui-même, soit intéressé par elle. Pire que des illusions sur une attirance hypothétique! Peut-être souhaitait-il seulement lui donner un faux rendez-vous pour ensuite lui poser un lapin afin de pouvoir se moquer de sa crédulité?

La Gryffindor se gifla mentalement. Quelle imbécile elle faisait, à spéculer comme une amoureuse transie à propos d'un garçon pour qui elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la curiosité! Sa détermination reprit le dessus sur l'incertitude. Elle se rendrait au portrait du moine chauve, ce soir même, à 20 heures et attendrait de voir si Severus Snape s'y montrerait le bout du nez. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, après tout. Le pire qui pourrait lui arriver serait un peu de temps à faire le pied de grue.

Avec une nouvelle résolution, Lily se leva et passa devant le miroir de son dortoir. Mais c'était que ces cheveux étaient dans un état lamentable! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle avait à peine le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue. Si elle faisait vite, elle pourrait sûrement y arriver… Et puis, cette robe n'était pas convenable. Il devait bien lui rester quelque chose de moins défraîchi… Son reflet lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux auquel elle répondit par un rougissement outragé et une grimace. Décidément, elle sombrait dans le ridicule, ces derniers temps. Et tout cela, à cause de ce satané Severus Snape qui la mettait dans un de ces états…

-X-

19h59. Il ne restait plus qu'une minute. Lily était arrivée dix minutes à l'avance. Elle en avait passé cinq à examiner le terrain (Y avait-il aucune trace de piège? D'embuscade?) puis, les 5 suivantes à attendre en trépignant devant le tableau. L'anxiété la gagnait progressivement. Et s'il ne venait pas? Et s'il venait et qu'elle était horriblement déçue? Pouvait-elle vraiment porter foi en sa parole? Il semblait si sincère, cet après-midi! Mais s'il n'était qu'un excellent acteur? Un menteur? Un cruel? Un manipulateur? Tant de « et si… » lui trottaient dans la tête, qu'elle n'entendit pas celui qui occupait tant ses pensées arriver. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge avant de la saluer :

« Bonsoir, Evans. »

L'interpellée tressaillit et fit volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec Severus Snape. Celui-ci esquissa un petit sourire crispé qui disparut la seconde d'après. Il s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge.

« R… ravi que tu… tu aies pu venir, Evans, » déclara-t-il, ses yeux plongés dans l'observation apparemment passionnante du bout de ses souliers.

Lily hocha la tête avec un sourire timide. Si elle n'avait pas été elle-même aussi nerveuse, elle aurait remarqué les mêmes symptômes que provoque la gêne chez Severus. Heureusement pour tous deux, ils étaient trop préoccupés par leurs propres inquiétudes personnelles pour se soucier de celles de l'autre parti. C'est pourquoi la Gryffindor ne trouva pas étrange le bégaiement du jeune homme et si elle avait eu l'esprit de le dénoter, elle l'aurait probablement placé sur le compte de l'inconfort qu'il ressentait à être placé en sa désagréable présence.

Sans plus attendre, Severus lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle le suivit sans se départir de son angoisse.

-X-

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, Severus? » s'enquit-elle, une pointe de nervosité transperçant dans sa voix.

« Patience, Evans, » répondit-il laconiquement, bien qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir perçu une note amusée dans sa voix.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Lily se tordit nerveusement les mains. Qu'est-ce qui lui assurait que le Slytherin ne l'attirait pas dans un piège? Après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il était digne de confiance? Peut-être l'emmenait-il tout droit vers Malfoy et sa petite bande qui se ferait un plaisir de s'occuper d'une petite Sang-de-Bourbe assez idiote pour s'aventurer seule…

« C'est ici, » annonça soudainement Severus.

Tirée hors de ses pensées, la Gryffindor s'immobilisa et regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité, en oubliant même ses peurs infondées. Elle se trouvait à présent dans une partie des cachots qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était consciente que le château était vaste, mais jamais n'avait-elle imaginé qu'il le soit à ce point. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Severus.

« Où sommes-nous? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dans les tréfonds de Hogwarts, là où personne ne vient jamais. »

Lily frissonna et parcourut des yeux les environs. Elle comprenait pourquoi l'endroit était désert : il y faisait froid, sombre et humide, trois caractéristiques qui ne le rendait pas particulièrement accueillant à l'occupation humaine.

« C'est peut-être l'aspect des lieux qui les repoussent…? » avança-t-elle.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent! Bah, c'est tant mieux pour moi, au fond. Je peux y être tranquille. »

Sur ce, il s'approcha du mur devant lequel ils se tenaient et posa sa main contre, prononçant d'une voix basse :

_« Pax pacis_. »

Une porte apparut bientôt dans la pierre grise. Severus se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Se glissant derrière elle, il posa ses mains sur ses yeux, ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'angoisse croissante de Lily.

« Severus? Je… finalement je crois que j'avais… hum… quelque chose à faire… » commença-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

« Trop tard, Evans, » laissa-t-il tomber.

« Non, je… je suis sérieuse. Je suis désolée de me décommander aussi brusquement mais… » tenta de nouveau Lily.

« Tu parles trop, Evans, » la taquina-t-il.

Il s'avança. Lily ne put que faire de même en titubant. Elle entendit la porte grincer alors qu'on l'ouvrait. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait découvrir, lorsqu'elle retrouverait l'usage de ses yeux? Une affreuse salle de torture? Lucius Malfoy et sa bande lui formant un charmant petit comité d'accueil?

Finalement, Severus retira ses mains des yeux de la jeune fille… qui poussa un cri d'émerveillement devant ce qui s'étendait devant elle.

« Bienvenue dans mon antre, » dit simplement Severus.

Lily fit quelques pas en clignant des yeux. La pièce avait été complètement aménagée et dégageait la sécurité et le confort. Des torches accrochées aux murs dispensaient une lumière agréable sur la salle. Propre et bien rangée, on avait étendu un tapis sur le sol, suspendu des tapisseries aux murs. Le résultat était assez sobre, mais démontrait un goût sûr pour les belles choses, sans toutefois entrer dans le faste luxueux et clinquant. Dans un coin, on retrouvait un chaudron et une table couverte de fioles remplies de mixtures aux couleurs étranges probablement utilisées pour des expériences. Dans l'autre, on avait placé une bibliothèque aux étagères garnies de livres ainsi qu'un fauteuil à l'aspect confortable. Le mobilier était simple mais élégant. Qui aurait cru que tant de chaleur et de beauté se cachait dans les bas-fonds de Hogwarts?

Lily fit un tour sur elle-même pour mieux apprécier la pièce qui reflétait bien la personnalité de son propriétaire. Vêtu de noir d'une façon presque austère, jamais ne portait-il de vêtements criards et tapageurs. Cependant, son habillement dénotait tout de même un certain style, un raffinement particulier. Mais il y avait plus que cela. Tout comme son « antre », Severus Snape était au premier abord peu avenant, mais dissimulait quelque chose de plus à l'intérieur de lui qu'une méchanceté pure et simple. Et si son âme était semblable à l'intérieur de la pièce, Lily ne pouvait attendre de la découvrir!

Severus avait surveillé avec appréhension la réaction de Lily quant à la découverte de son refuge secret, ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre de sa part. Jamais n'avait-il montré sa retraite à personne. Il le considérait presque comme un sanctuaire, un lieu sacré qu'il pouvait utiliser pour se reposer, travailler sur ses recherches, mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées ou seulement être tranquille. Cet endroit avait été parfait pour lui en tout point, sauf peut-être pour une seule chose : il lui manquait une présence humaine. Pas n'importe quelle présence humaine. Celle d'une personne qui pourrait comprendre sa dévotion à un lieu de sérénité tel que celui-ci, qui partagerait les mêmes intérêts que lui pour la lecture et l'expérimentation, mais plus que tout, qui accepterait de se tenir dans la même pièce que lui sans chercher à lui faire du mal.

« Oh, Severus, c'est merveilleux, » s'exclama Lily en un souffle, une fois remise de son émotion.

« Je suis heureux que tu aimes, Evans. Je me suis dit que peut-être pourrais-tu faire bon usage de ces livres… »

Il pointa la bibliothèque du doigt.

« Qui sont fatigués de n'avoir que moi pour compagnon. »

Et ils ne sont pas les seuls, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Un visage nouveau ne leur ferait pas de mal… Et il sera moins dispendieux et plus écologique de te prêter mes romans plutôt que de t'en acheter de nouveaux exemplaires à chacune de mes bourdes, » ajouta-t-il non sans humour.

Lily lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle irradiait le bonheur, Severus pouvait le sentir et il en était sincèrement ravi. Il la mit pourtant en garde :

« Je dois pourtant te prévenir que je trouverais très regrettable qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon havre de paix. C'est pourquoi je te recommande la prudence. J'accorde très difficilement ma confiance, comme tu as sûrement pu le remarquer, mais une fois perdue, on ne peut plus la gagner. »

Lily porta sa main sur son cœur et clama :

« Je jure solennellement sur la tête de Godric Gryffindor que pas âme qui vive n'arrivera à m'arracher le secret de ton asile.

- Ah, ces Gryffindors, toujours obligés de donner dans le mélo… » soupira Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune fille éclata de rire puis tendit sa main au Slytherin. Ce dernier fut pris de court et hésita un instant avant de serrer la main qu'on lui présentait.

- Est-ce donc la fin de la guerre, Mr Snape?

Severus releva un sourcil d'un air surpris.

« Bien sûr que non! Ce n'est qu'une trêve momentanée que je vous laisse pour que vous repreniez quelques forces, Miss Evans. »

Lily lui tira la langue.

« De toute évidence, vous ne manquez pas de culot, Mr Snape!

- Et vous d'infantilisme, Miss Evans, à en juger par cette grimace que vous m'avez adressé, » répliqua Severus. « Je crois bien qu'il vous faudra un peu de Wilde pour parachever votre éducation.

- Alors vous vous improvisez mon précepteur, Mr Snape? Quel honneur!

- Vous semblez une élève assez indisciplinée et quelque peu simplette, mais j'imagine qu'avec un peu d'application, pour y arriverez peut-être, » lui répondit-il.

« Vous pouvez être certain que mon but premier sera de vous faire craquer, très cher professeur, » claironna Lily.

« Vous apprendrez bien vite que j'ai énormément de patience et de sang-froid, Miss Evans, et que même votre toupet n'arrivera à m'impressionner, » l'avertit Severus.

« C'est ce qu'on verra, mais en attendant, pouvez-vous répéter votre précédente suggestion?

- Qu'est-ce que je disais? Déjà inattentive! Je serai tolérant pour cette première fois, mais que je vous n'y reprenne plus, Miss Evans. Je disais donc que notre première lecture sera.... »


	8. 07 Où la façade se brise

**Titre : **Où la façade se brise

**Auteur :** BloodCountess

**Résumé :** Un débat s'engage entre Severus et Lily. Il les emmènera beaucoup plus loin qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé.

**Rating :** PG pour langage

**Content :** Drama, Angst, Romance

**Feedback :** Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et une Bonne Année!

**Sevina :** Merci! J'essaie de ne pas trop tomber dans le romantisme dégoulinant de bons sentiments et c'est ce genre de commentaires qui m'encourage. Je note le « Slytherin-au-regard-qui-tue » et te promets d'en trouver d'autre.

**Vengeresse :** Merci, tout particulièrement pour la pub que tu me fais sur ton profil. Ça m'a beaucoup touchée. Je me suis habituée au fait que ce couple n'est pas très populaire, par conséquent, les fics qui lui sont consacrées ne le seront pas non plus. En espérant que tu continues à aimer ma fic…

**Note de l'Auteur :** « _Le cynisme, c'est connaître le prix de tout, et la valeur de rien._ »

**Chapitre VII **

**Où la façade se brise**

« Eh, Lily, où est-ce que tu vas? » demanda James Potter, lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille se diriger vers la sortie de leur Salle Commune.

« Oh, hum, à la Bibliothèque, » répondit évasivement l'interpellée. « J'ai besoin d'un livre pour finir mon devoir de… Soins aux Créatures Magiques. »

James parut surpris.

« Je croyais que nous n'avions pas eu de devoir dans ce cours!

- Ah oui? Eh bien, peu importe, j'ai un bouquin ou deux à rendre. »

Sur ce, Lily quitta la pièce d'un pas précipité, peu désireuse d'être questionnée plus longtemps par son ami. James se tourna vers Sirius Black, nonchalamment avachi dans un des moelleux fauteuils de la Salle Commune de Gryffindor.

« Elle a toujours quelque chose à faire, ces temps-ci! » pesta le garçon à lunettes. « Un cours de rattrapage dont elle n'a absolument pas besoin, un travail à terminer, un livre à rendre… » énuméra-t-il. « Elle n'est plus jamais avec nous! C'est à croire qu'elle nous évite. »

Sirius étouffa un bâillement.

« Oh, tu sais, les filles, c'est toujours comme ça. De vraies girouettes, toujours à changer d'avis sur tout.

- Ouais, t'as peut-être raison…

- T'inquiète. Elle va bien finir par revenir, Prongs.

- Oh, j'ai aucune inquiétude là-dessus, elle m'aime bien trop pour ça, » se vanta James avec un sourire bouffi d'orgueil.

-X-

« Entre et fais comme chez toi, » l'accueillit Severus lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

Assis dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main, il désigna la bibliothèque d'un signe de tête.

« Prends ce que tu veux. J'ai de tout. Du romantisme à la Sand ou à la Byron, quelques Defoe, tous les Shakespeare et les Dickens, le meilleur des trois sœurs Brontë et même _Paradise Lost_. »

Lily acquiesça avec un hochement de tête et commença à bouquiner. Se sentant d'humeur romantique, elle finit par jeter son dévolu sur _Pride & Prejudice_. Elle s'installa confortablement à son tour et se plongea rapidement dans sa lecture. La Gryffindor leva les yeux de son roman lorsque Severus s'éclaircit la gorge :

« _Je choisis mes amis pour leur bonne présentation, mes connaissances pour leur bon caractère et mes ennemis pour leur bonne intelligence. Un homme ne peut être trop soigneux dans le choix de ses ennemis._ »1

Le jeune homme termina sa citation avec un sourire approbateur.

« Oscar Wilde est délectable. »

- Oui, mais il est si cynique! À l'écouter, rien n'est vrai et sincère dans notre monde! » fit valoir Lily, en levant le nez de son Jane Austen.

« _Le cynisme consiste à voir les choses telles qu'elles sont et non telles qu'elles devraient être_, » cita de nouveau le Slytherin avec une note d'amusement.

« Encore Wilde, je suppose? »

« Le seul et l'unique, » confirma Severus.

Lily poussa un soupir.

« Tout de même, ses réflexions sur l'amitié sont aberrantes!

- Je ne trouve pas.

- Alors, tu crois qu'on devrait choisir nos amis selon leur « bonne présentation »? s'enquit Lily, un sourcil relevé.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« L'amitié est une notion abstraite. Il n'y a que les alliances qui existent. Elles ont toutes un début et une fin, une fin qui survient toujours lorsque l'allié en question devient inutile.

- Je suis certaine que tu ne crois pas un mot de tout ce que tu dis! »

Severus poussa un grognement méprisant.

« Eh bien, il serait peut-être temps que tu changes tes certitudes, Evans.

- Pourquoi dis-tu toutes ces horreurs?

- Horreur? Ma pauvre petite Evans encore toute illusionnée. J'entends déjà ce qui va suivre : l'amitié est un sentiment fort, enrichissant, un lien qui nous permet de passer à travers les épreuves de la vie avec succès… »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire amer.

« Ce que je dis est horrifiant parce que ce n'est que la pure vérité et que les gens ont toujours peine à accepter la vérité lorsqu'on la leur place sous le nez.

- Comment peux-tu être constamment aussi blasé par tout ce qui t'entoure?

- Comment ne puis-je pas l'être? Tu devrais plutôt formuler ta question ainsi! » répliqua-t-il avec un rictus goguenard.

« N'y a-t-il jamais rien de positif? » s'écria la Gryffindor en levant les bras au ciel.

« Je n'ai jamais été et ne serai jamais un optimiste. Les optimistes sont des faibles qui se plaisent à se leurrer sur leur futur pour oublier que leur présent est minable.

- Mais il ne faut jamais cesser d'espérer! » s'exclama fougueusement Lily.

« Pourquoi? L'espoir est stupide. C'est une perte de temps qui ne résout jamais rien.

- Rêver, croire, c'est se maintenir en vie. L'espoir est le dernier refuge du désespoir et de la misère, » répliqua-elle d'une voix remplie de ferveur.

« La chute est fatale lorsqu'on tombe de trop haut, Evans. Je méprise tout particulièrement ceux qui espèrent des choses impossibles et qui le savent consciemment. Pourquoi rêver lorsque c'est inutile?

- On doit toujours rêver, encore plus lorsque c'est inutile, » murmura-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Le Slytherin aux cheveux de jais détourna aussitôt le regard. Il y eut un moment de silence. Ce débat enflammé leur donnait matière à réflexion sur l'un et l'autre. Finalement, Lily demanda :

« Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi? » dit-il à son tour, d'un ton bourru.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Non, justement. »

Elle posa sa main contre sa joue, le forçant à affronter son regard inquisiteur et répéta sa question de cette même voix douce :

« Pourquoi, Severus? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça?

- Parce que je veux dissuader les petits emmerdeurs trop curieux de venir me poser des questions comme les tiennes.

- Pourquoi? Qu'as-tu à cacher? »

Il recula vivement et la fusilla du regard.

« Je n'ai absolument rien à cacher! D'où est-ce que tu tiens ça?

- De toi, Severus. De ton comportement, de la façon dont tu repousses tout le monde, des théories absurdes que tu débites pour essayer de te convaincre de leur vérité!

- Bon, le retour tant attendu d'Evans la psy. Sujet du jour : Severus Snape, dangereux misanthrope au passé mystérieux, » se moqua-t-il.

« Et voilà, de nouveau les sarcasmes derrière lesquels tu te dissimules! » l'accusa-t-elle.

« Oh, Evans, c'est _toi_ qui tombe dans l'absurde, à présent. N'abuse pas de ma patience. Je commence a en avoir plus qu'assez de tes hypothèses sur ma personnalité détraquée! » dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

« Severus. Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance?

- Je ne fais confiance à personne, pourquoi commencerais-je par toi? »

- Pourquoi toute cette méfiance, alors? Pourquoi ériges-tu des murs autour de toi? Contre quoi veux-tu te protéger? »

Severus fit de nouveau quelques pas en arrière. Son calme et son assurance commençaient à sérieusement s'effriter devant les questions incisives de Lily.

« Explique-moi! Je veux comprendre! » martela-t-elle.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Evans! » s'exclama-t-il violemment en se détournant d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu comme ça? Laisse-moi comprendre! »

Il eut un aboiement bref et féroce.

« Qu'est-ce qui a fait de moi un monstre insensible, Evans? C'est ça que tu veux savoir? » siffla-t-il d'un ton sinistre.

Il fit soudainement volte-face. Lily fut prise de court par la rage qui se lisait sur son visage : ses traits étaient tirés, ses lèvres normalement fines ne formaient plus qu'une ligne dure, mais surtout, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur terrible. Loin de leur opacité habituelle, ils semblaient au contraire habités d'une vie propre. Une flamme trouble dansait dans les prunelles sombres du jeune homme, elle était nourrie par la haine et la rancœur, le ressentiment et la fureur.

« Alors, Evans, par quoi veux-tu que je commence? La mort de ma mère? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il enchaîna aussitôt :

« C'est mon père qui l'a tuée. À petit feu, même, le salaud. Il fallait absolument qu'elle souffre, sinon, où aurait été le plaisir? »

Il commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

« Elle était déjà malade depuis longtemps lorsque c'est arrivé. Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé où elle a puisé ses dernières forces à ce moment-là… »

Il releva soudainement son chandail, dévoilant ses côtés balafrées. Lily poussa un cri de stupeur, ce à quoi il répliqua par un grognement dédaigneux.

« Elle a voulu l'arrêter, cette nuit-là. Elle trouvait qu'il allait trop loin. Il faut avouer que jamais auparavant il ne s'était servi d'un couteau. »

Ses poings se serrèrent si fort que ses jointures en blanchirent.

« Elle a payé pour ça. Il n'a jamais apprécié qu'on se mêle de ses affaires et il avait bu encore plus qu'à l'habitude. »

Ses pas se firent plus rapides.

« Je t'épargne les détails. Tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est qu'il l'a égorgée sous mes yeux et que je n'ai rien pu faire. Rien. J'étais impuissant. Je l'ai regardée mourir sans pouvoir réagir. »

Le Slytherin leva des yeux tourmentés vers la jeune fille bouleversée.

« Tu comprends? Elle est morte. Par ma faute. Je n'ai même pas pu lui venir en aide. Empêcher ce bâtard de faire ça. Ou au moins abréger ses souffrances. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est attendre qu'elle cesse de respirer, qu'elle ne bouge plus, qu'elle devienne froide, sans vie. »

Il passa rapidement sa main dans sa masse de cheveux noirs avant de recommencer à parler du même débit rapide et douloureux :

« Voyons voir… quoi ensuite? Oh, bien sûr! Mon entrée à Hogwarts. Moi qui croyais que j'en aurais fini avec tout ça, que je pourrais fuir le Manoir pour un endroit meilleur. »

Il eut un rire amer.

« Quelle désillusion! J'aurais bien dû me douter que je ne serais pas accepté là aussi. Le bâtard aux cheveux gras et au grand nez… Potter et sa petite bande sont très imaginatifs quant à me trouver des défauts. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça! Pas que je viendrais me plaindre, loin de là… »

Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace.

« J'ai appris à ne pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Ce doit bien être la seule bonne chose que j'aie apprise de cet enculé que j'ai pour père. Concernant Potter, j'ai vu bien pire… mais j'aimerais pouvoir être tranquille, moi aussi. Ne pas être toujours dans l'obligation de vérifier si je ne me ferai pas lancer un sort dans le dos serait agréable, de temps en temps, » ironisa-t-il.

Severus s'immobilisa, dos à elle, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Seule sa respiration saccadée troublait le silence tendu de la pièce. Enfin, il inhala une grande bouffée avant de s'enquérir d'un ton plein de hargne :

« Alors, Evans, contente? Tu as fait craquer Snivellus. Je voudrais que tu m'expliques à quoi ça t'a servi. Satisfaction personnelle de psychologue en herbe? Vendetta contre un sang-pur arrogant? Ou bien n'es-tu qu'un simple mouchard qui ira tout raconter à cher Potter qui sera trop ravi de savoir comment frapper encore plus bas? J'imagine qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre que… »

Il ne put achever sa phrase : Lily avait retiré ses mains de son visage avec douceur. Il regarda le visage baigné de larmes de la jeune fille avec hauteur, se drapant dans le peu de dignité qui lui restait afin de lui faire face la tête haute. Il se produisit alors la dernière chose qu'il eut pu imaginer : elle l'embrassa.

* * *

1 'I choose my friends for their good looks, my acquaintances for their good characters, and my enemies for their intellects. A man cannot be too careful in the choice of his enemies.' Dixit Lord Henry Wotton, mon personage préféré de 'The Picture of Dorian Gray'. Merci à Evene.fr pour la version française. 


End file.
